


the ins and outs

by GeneratorCat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nurse Jason Todd, Size Kink, get your shit together tim, i mean as much size kink as can be found with no smut, jason is very large and tim can't deal, read this when you need a laugh, wingman stephanie for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: “Can I help you?” the man asks. There’s a thin scar cutting through one eyebrow. His scrubs have little puppies on them. His lips are thick.Tim makes a pathetic, breathy noise.(In which Tim is useless and embarrassing)





	the ins and outs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



> okayyy so this was originally supposed to be a birthday present for tanekore like.... three? four? years ago? i don't even know. but it was a totally different fic that i got 2k into and just didn't know what to do with, and it just sat in my wip folder making me sad, so i scrapped everything except for my favorite scene, and then tweaked it. but gosh darn it i'm finally posting it and that makes me super happy 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Tim opens the door to the free health clinic where Stephanie works, walking into the waiting area that hasn’t been renovated since the late nineties. There are a few people sitting with out of date magazines in hand but none of them pay him any attention past a cursory glance. Two little boys are knocking down a Lego tower on the floor.  _ Wheel of Fortune _ plays on the small tv in the corner. 

He approaches the reception station where a man in purple scrubs is filing some paperwork, his back to the main room. The man is– well. He’s huge. Tall and built like a tank and could easily lift Tim in the air with one hand, he’s sure of it. Tim’s here to take Steph out to dinner, but he’s a few minutes early for once so he takes a moment to just watch the nurse, watch the way his shirt stretches and pulls over his thick muscles as he moves. It makes Tim a little restless, heart picking up a tick, fingers itching to reach out and feel the strength in those arms.

A little bell sits on the counter and he has the urge to ding it far more times than necessary. He manages to keep it down to two dings. Next to the bell is a bowl of lollipops and he chooses a red one, unwraps it, and pops it in his mouth. 

The man turns around. 

Tim sees his face and feels like all of the air has been punched out of him. The lollipop falls onto the counter with a crack. He quickly brushes it aside to land in a small trash bin, trying to look as if that hasn’t just happened. 

“Can I help you?” the man asks. There’s a thin scar cutting through one eyebrow. His scrubs have little puppies on them. His lips are thick. 

Tim makes a pathetic, breathy noise. 

The nurse– Jason, according to his name tag– looks at him expectantly and Tim just stares back silently and he doesn’t know what to say because he just. Is not prepared. And being in front of this man is unraveling his coherence, his thought process, his basic fucking functions. He has a  _ presence _ . His size and his smell and that little dimple on his left cheek are causing Tim’s mouth to go dry. He feels pinned to the floor by blue eyes and a sweet smile. He’s frozen in place and his face is hot and his mind is pulling up image after image of what this man could do to him. 

“Do you have an appointment?” 

“No,” Tim manages, voice rough. He coughs. 

Jason raises an eyebrow encouragingly. “What can I do for you then?” 

Oh.  _ Ohh _ so many things.

“I– I’m looking for. Um,” Tim mumbles, looking away from him, to the floor and around the room, anywhere else, anywhere that might have some scrap of inspiration. Like that fake fern in the corner. It’s a very inspirational fern. Because he knows he needs to say words but he suddenly can’t think of any, not even one, and this– he was not expecting this. Although, it’s not like he would all cool and suave even if he had been expecting it. 

“Oh, okay,” Jason the sexy, giant, dog-loving nurse says, low and warm and understanding. It grabs Tim’s attention back from his shoes, yanks at something in his gut. Reaching to the side, Jason pulls open a drawer and takes out a couple pamphlets and something else. He hands them over. “No need to look so nervous, kid.”

Pulling his eyes from Jason’s hands (his huge, huge hands fuck) Tim examines the pamphlets that read,  _ The Ins and Outs of Safe Sex _ , and  _ STD Free– The Way to Be _ , with pictures of smiling boys and girls on the covers. Then he sees the other thing he’s been given, which is a two-pack of condoms, and feels himself flush red. “This isn’t– I mean, I’m not...”

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Jason snatches another pamphlet from the drawer. “Here.”

And this one has smiling boys and boys on the cover. Which, is nice. Very considerate. But. Not what Tim is here for. 

“Timmy boy!” says what Tim is here for. Coming up from behind Jason, Stephanie gives the man a shove out of her way, and he lets himself be moved aside. Her scrubs are purple too, but they don’t have little puppies on them. “What a sight for sore feet.”

“Hey, uh. Hi. Yeah.” Tim says, still awkwardly holding the pamphlets and condoms slightly away from his body as if they’ll burn if they get too close. 

“Jason, this is my best friend, Tim. Tim, Jason,” she says, waving between the two of them and giving Tim a significant look that he doesn’t understand. 

Jason smiles widely and Tim dies a little inside. “Nice to meet you, Tim.”

“Mhm,” Tim chokes, nodding, cursing himself internally. To Steph, “You ready? To go– go dinner?”

Checking the clock on the wall, she answers, “My shift doesn’t actually end for another four minutes… but fuck it, yeah. Let’s bounce.” 

Jason frowns at her. “I thought we were going out to eat today.”

“Oh that’s right!” Stephanie says, looking up at him. Then she snaps her fingers like she’s just had a profound realisation. “Hey, why don’t we all go together? It’ll be fun!”

And then Tim remembers. Remembers she’s been talking about a guy she works with for a while now. She’s been saying how much Tim would like him. She’s been trying to let Tim set them up. 

Tim’s been saying no. 

Apparently, she’s found a way around. 

He wants to be mad at her, but he’s too busy being mad at himself because one: she’s been trying to get him with this mountain of a man for months and he didn’t let it happen, and two: now that they’re meeting Tim is totally blowing it, sounding like a fucking idiot. 

She steps out from behind the reception counter and her eyes light up when she spots what he’s holding. “Ooh, someone got some goodies.”

Jason gives a rueful laugh. “Right, I thought… Well I guess you don’t need those, huh?”

Steph answers for Tim. “Don’t be silly. A young, single, bi man can never be too informed. Or too prepared,” she adds, taking the condoms and slipping them into Tim’s back pocket, sending Jason a wink as she does. 

Jason looks down, cheeks going red. 

“Excuse– um. Just a minute,” Tim stammers apologetically, and grabs her wrist, pulling her across the room. He hisses, “Oh my god!” 

“I know, right? He’s perfect for you! Fucking listen to me next time!” she whispers back urgently, leaning close. 

“Well excuse me but you don’t have the best taste in men.”

“I guess that’s fair,” she concedes. “Bitch. Now get it together, dude. Try turning on some of that charm you’re always saying you have. I’m trying to wingman, but I can only do so much.”

He glances at Jason, who is handing off a stack of folders to another nurse. “Charm. Right. I can do that.”

“Then why haven’t you? You’re acting like you’ve never spoken to a human being before.”

“I was surprised.”

Stephanie gives him a flat look. 

“Okay, Fine!” he concedes. “We both know I have no charm. You still should have warned me.”

“Oh fuck off. If I’d warned you, you wouldn’t have come.”

“And I never would have forgiven myself,” Tim says faintly, still staring. 

“You really wouldn’t’ve. You don’t even want to know how much he can deadlift.” 

“ _ Uhh _ ,” Tim whines. 

Gently, Stephanie nudges his mouth shut. 

It’s just in time as Jason, approaching cautiously, asks, “Hey, you coming?” 

“Yes!” Tim blinks, startled at how loudly he said that. He clears his throat. Tries to pull himself together. Tries to stop picturing Jason holding him up in the air and– 

Nope! Stoping. 

He can do this. 

“Of course,” he says, and smiles up at Jason, trying for the smile that gets him an extra free sample at Costco, but he’s not sure how good it comes across because Steph looks like she’s in pain. 

“Right, let’s go!” she says, and slaps his ass. He’s not sure if it’s encouragement or punishment.  

A patient seated nearby mouths  _ good luck _ to him as the three of them head out the door. 

~

To her credit, Stephanie at least waits until they’ve been seated and she’s filled up on bread before ditching them with a completely unsubtle check of her phone and, “Oh  _ gosh _ would you look at that. Doc Thompson is calling me back in. Big emergency– guts and blood everywhere.”

Looking alarmed, Jason begins to stand and follow her. “What hap–” 

“No, no, they don’t need you,” she says quickly, pushing him back down. “Leslie specifically said,  _ Jason doesn’t need to come, he should stay and get to know that gorgeous, brilliant friend of yours. _ True story.”

He looks at her, and then at Tim, and Tim sees the dawning realisation on his face. “Oh.”

“Okay bye, love you, be safe!”

And then she’s gone, and Tim and Jason stare at each other for a long moment. 

“Are you mad?” asks Tim, ready to throw a wad of cash on the table and bolt if need be. 

His eyes flick over Tim’s face, his chest, his hands, and Tim knows he doesn’t look that great today– he doesn’t dress up to eat out with Stephanie, and he didn’t know he’d be meeting the sexiest man on the planet today or he would’ve put on something other than this faded Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. But something about it must be working for Jason, because he says, “You know… I gotta say, I’m really not.”

If Tim were actually as charming as he likes to think he is, he would give a slow, seductive smile and say… whatever it is sexy people say. But Tim isn’t actually that charming or sexy, in fact he’s a huge dork, and he’s reminded of that in times like these when he wants to flirt but instead he ends up making this weird, garbled giggling sound and choking out a breathless, “Cool.”

Jason smiles, and it doesn’t look awkward or dorky. It looks confident and warm. It looks like he’s genuinely happy to be here, talking with Tim, and maybe a little bit like he wants to bend Tim over the table, and that’s just. That’d be alright. 

They make it through lunch and Tim says five whole things that make him want to knock his head against the wall, but at the end, when they’re standing at the door and Tim’s chewing on a toothpick he nabbed from the hostess stand, Jason asks him out to dinner for that Saturday night. 

Tim chokes on the toothpick, and Jason saves him and makes sure he’s not hurt too badly. For some reason, he still wants to go out. 

All Tim can do is nod a little too vigorously. 

**Author's Note:**

> there was gonna be a whole 'nother part where they fuck, but ehhh idk man i'm not able to write porn without Feelings, so. so sorry if it seems like it cuts off randomly at the end... because it does lol


End file.
